triangle amoureux
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Makoto, Haru, Gou tahu mereka saling menyakiti. dan seperti biasa, Iwatobi swimming club dikubur tragedi. drabble.


**Ouji Kouji own Free! Iwatobi swimming club member and all the characters below**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi menuntun Makoto dalam perjalanannya, untuk lebih dari yang keseribu kalinya, menuju rumah seorang yang tak bisa kau sebut sahabat —karena bagi Makoto, ia harapan dan mimpi-mimpinya.

Udara musim semi yang dingin masih terasa, Makoto yang kedinginan mempercepat langkahnya. Kucing putih di ujung gang tak pernah absen menyapanya, kau bisa menyebut rutinitas —karena hewan itu bahkan tak pernah melewatkan Makoto, di waktu yang sama, setiap hari.

Jadi, Makoto akan datang dan menghampirinya. Mengelus kepalanya, _Ohayo_.

Ia akan naik ke atas —dataran yang lebih tinggi, tempat tinggal harapannya. Masuk dan menemukan Haru tenggelam dalam buih. Lalu, Haru akan jadi orang kedua setiap pagi yang mendapat senyumannya_, Ohayo Haru_.

Wajah datar Haru menatap malas, _Makoto, kau menyilaukan_.

Dan ia akan bangkit dari kolam buih dengan celana renang, menerima uluran tangan Makoto, _sudah_ _kubilang jangan panggil aku sok imut begitu. _

Makoto sudah terbiasa dengan roti tawar dan ikan kembung panggang setiap pagi.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah kali ke berapa Gou mendapatkan keduanya dengan mata yang sedih —terlihat jelas. Ia ada di balik gerbang sekolah Iwatobi dengan tas dan ransel, kedua jari yang ditautkan, mengharap sapaan selamat pagi.

Dan Haru menyadarinya, keberadaannya, dan segala tentangnya yang terlalu menempel pada Makoto membuat seseorang begitu sakit.

Tapi, Makoto menyadarinya jauh sebelum Haru menyadarinya.

Ia tidak berhenti, semakin jauh dan jauh bersama Haru. Ia tahu dan sadar akan beberapa hal; perasaan-perasaan yang tak terungkap itu tersalurkan melalui renang. _Maaf Gou, mimpiku itu hanya Haru. _

Sayang sekali Haru berenang untuk dirinya sendiri dan kebebasan, bukan untuk Makoto.

Jadi hari ini ia akan menghentikan luka menganga Gou, memutuskan segalanya, ikatan transparan antara dia, dan Makoto.

_Selesai latihan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_. Makoto memandang Haru yang berlalu, kebingungan dan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu semua anggota Iwatobi _swimming club_ sudah pulang, kecuali dua orang di ruang ganti yang saling menatap.

_Hentikan Makoto. _Lagi, Makoto kebingungan.

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Hentikan ini atau kau menghancurkannya. _Haru memandang air wajah terluka Makoto yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut cokelat mudanya. Titik ini, Makoto paham apa yang Haru bicarakan. Ia tahu tentang siapa menghancurkan siapa.

Yang ada di mata Haru hanya Gou, bukan Makoto.

_Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. _ Haru berlalu meninggalkan Makoto. Gelap, sendirian.

.

.

.

Makoto tidak pernah lagi mengucap salam pada kucing putih di ujung gang. Ia tidak lagi menjemput Haru.

Mereka cukup pandai bersandiwara, tak ada yang curiga keduanya merenggang. Kecuali Gou yang berhasil mengajak Makoto pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Makoto merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar, ia melakukan hal diinginkan Haru.

_Haru lebih suka melihat Gou bahagia dengan Makoto, meskipun ia terluka, dan tidak ingin mengakuinya. Baginya, Gou bahagia sudah cukup. _Tentunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Makoto yang menaruh harapan padanya, Haruka Nanase, kau naïf.

Hubungan ini terlalu rumit, setiap sudut merupakan mata pisau bagi masing-masing pihak.

Dan pagi ini, Makoto tak tahan lagi, dadanya akan meledak karena Haru di dalam buih, kucing putih di ujung gang dan roti tawar dengan ikan kembung panggang. _Sekali saja, ingin menjemput Haru untuk yang terakhir._

Jadi ia bangun lebih pagi, berusaha ceria seperti biasa, menyapa orang-orang di sepanjang jalan dengan _ohayo_ terbaiknya, dan ia akan menyeberangi rel kereta api menuju rumah Haru.

Sayang, Makoto terlalu terburu-buru dan masuk rel setelah palang ditutup, tubuhnya dihantam kereta berkecepatan di atas dua ratus kilo meter per jam, melayang bersama harapannya.

_Makoto tidak sempat menjemput Haru untuk yang terakhir kali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gou menangisi Makoto, Haru menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam renang sekolah.

_Dan Iwatobi swimming club, seperti biasa, dikubur tragedi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**終わり**

**owari**


End file.
